Nuclear reactors are becoming an increasingly necessary means of meeting the nation's energy requirements given growing concerns about traditional carbon producing methods of generating energy. A principal concern prior to the acceptance of nuclear energy is the safe management of radioactive waste during reprocessing and storage. Therefore, there exists a need for in-situ, real-time monitoring of actinide-ion concentrations in aqueous solutions.